


Piece of My Heart

by CreepyGhostQueen



Series: AU high school dean [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, F/M, Feels, Love, POV Second Person, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sad, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyGhostQueen/pseuds/CreepyGhostQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dean meet up again after over a year of you believing he is dead. You two have a bit of catching up to do, but before Dean needs a quick release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of My Heart

You pull into the driveway after a long day of work. The light to the living room is on and through the window you can see the baby sitter playing with your two baby boys. You smile and exit your car, slowly making the long trek up the driveway and inside. 

"I'm home." You shout. 

"The boys were great." The babysitter smiles and you hand her over a twenty dollar bill. "Have a good day Amanda."

"You to." She smiles and grabs her bag before hurrying to the door. "Oh somebody called about an hour ago, they said they were an old friend."

"Did they give a name?"

"He just said he was a friend." She shrugged. "The numbers still in caller I.D."

"Yes thank you." You smile and she runs off. 

Your twin sons lay on their stomachs on the floor both reaching out for nothing. "Hey boys." You lean down and pick them both up. "Did ya miss mommy?" On of them coos affirmatively while the other drools absentmindedly. "Love you too." You laugh a bit. "I'm gonna go put you two to bed then I'm finding out whose been calling me." You speak to them as though they can understand and even you concider yourself half crazy. 

You lay them each in their separate cribs before kissing their foreheads gently. "Goodnight Dean. Goodnight James." You plug in the half moon shaped nightlight beside the door and shut it half way. "I need a drink." You mumble to yourself and walk downstairs to pour yourself a glass of wine. 

The house is dimly lit and you can hear your children's breathing coming from the baby monitor in the kitchen. You lean over the counter and pick up the phone. The last number to call came from Kansas, the number was eerily familiar. You pressed call back and held it to your ear. 

"Hello?" A deep voice questioned. 

"This number called me not to long ago?" You say as politely as you can and take a drink. 

"Who are-" there was a muffled talking in the background. "You just be Y/N?"

"Um yes? Who are you?" 

The line is silent. 

"Hello?"

"Y/N?" A new voice comes on. 

Your heart nearly stops. The voice was clear as day and it was impossible to mistake. "Oh my God-" your voice shakes. Before you can say more a muffled crying is coming from the monitor. 

"You have kids?" He asks. 

"Twins." You manage to let out the words. "James and Dean."

"Not sure if I should be making an alcohol joke or be grateful you named your kid after me." He laughed. 

"You told me-"

"It wasn't a lie." He interrupted. "I was, but it was a miracle you see-"

"Dean-" you say his name slowly. 

"Can you just let me-" he speaks but the crying comes again. "How old are they?" 

"Six months." You are still in shock. 

"One, two, three-" he counts silently and trails off around twelve. "Are they?"

"Dean-"

"I'm on my way." He says immediately. 

"Dean-" 

"Wait is that husband of yours-"

"He left me." You sighed. "Dean please don't bother-"

"I'm coming Y/N. I need to."

"Dean-"

"Please, let me?"

You are silent for a moment. "How long will it take?"

"I'll be there late morning." He promises. "I love you." He manages before hanging up the phone. 

You set the phone on the counter beside you and let your face fall into your hands and you collapse into a fit of tears. 

*

You want Dean to come but at the same time you don't. You hated him at the moment. But you loved him. He had used you, as his so called dying wish and now he's perfectly healthy and alive. And the father of your sons. 

Baby Dean was napping in the playpen while you paced with James in the kitchen. Occasionally he would make an attempted babble which you would acknowledge then go back to your wondering mind. 

There was a light knock at the door and you were less than enthused to answer it. Dean stood outside, head down looking like a lost puppy. "Hey" he looked up and gave a half smile. "Is he-?"

"James." You say and lead Dean inside. 

"Do you mind?" He holds out his arms. 

"Go ahead." 

He grabs James from you and hold him close. "Hey kid. I'm your Daddy." He smiles and you swear you see a tear forming in the corner of his eye. 

James give out a smile and reaches his hand up to grab at Deans face. 

"I- Y/N- I- please understand I- I never-"

"Dean." You cut him off. "Don't worry about it." You grab James from him and walk him to the living room before setting him in the playpen with Dean. 

"That's Dean?"

"Ya." You sigh. 

Dean leans over the playpen with a smile. "They're adorable."

"Dean?"

"Hmm?" He turns toward you slowly. 

"I tried calling and you never-" you chock out. 

"Y/N I know. And I'm sorry"

"I thought you were dead."

"I can explain." He walks toward you. 

"Dean I don't want to hear excuse-" he cuts you off we and unexpected kiss. His hands trail down your back to your hips and you swing your hands up behind his neck. 

"We can argue later. For now I just want to show you that I love you." He pushes you backwards onto the couch and climbs on top of you. 

"Dean!" You laugh. "The kids!" You look over. Dean is still sleeping and James has found distraction in a bright yellow teething ring. 

"They're too young to know anything." He runs his hands under your shirt and pulls it over your head. 

"Dean-"

"Shhh." He slips out of his jacket and shirt as well and you unsnap your bra, explain your breasts. Dean smiles and leans down to kiss them. They are still swollen from your pregnancy and breast feeding and Dean is enjoying the plus size. He latches around one of your nipples and sucks it gently, flicking his tongue along the nipple. 

"I don't want to play Dean-" you moan. 

"Then we won't play." He stands on his knees and unbottons his pants, pulling them and his boxers down and kicking them onto the floor. He then helps you remove your jeans and panties as well. "No games." He smiles and lines himself up. "God I love you." He sighs and slides in. "Oh princess."

"Dean!" You shiver. As he thrusts slowly in and out. "Faster." You encourage and he meets your expectations. His hands rest one on the top of hue couch and the other on your hip. You let on of your hands slip down and slowly rub your clit. 

"Oh I like that." he smiles and his pace changes as his hips rock in gentle circles. "And you like that." He comments, noticing your pussy get wetter. "Oh baby." He moans. "It's been a while." His hands move to your breasts and he kneels hem gently before his hands slid back to your hips. 

You both are coming without warning from one another and Dean collapses on top of you, barely supporting his own weight. "See no games." He smiles and kisses you before standing up and quickly putting on his boxers and jeans. He hands you yours but keeps your shirt in his hands. 

"Hand it over." You hold o your hand. "Along with the bra." 

"Nah-" he hands you his black shirt instead. 

It's better than nothing. And you quickly throw it on. It is rather large and baggy it it is comfortable. Dean is shirtless and walks over to the playpen. You notice a strange marking on his shoulder, almost like a hand print. 

"Dean.?" You ask. 

"Y/N?"

"What's that?" You point to it and his face flushes red. 

"You wouldn't believe me." He smiles and focuses back on the children. 

"Tell me." You say almost angered, you hadn't planned for it to come out that way but you couldn't change it now. 

"An angel." He sighed. 

"An angel?" You asked. "As in white wings and a halo?"

"Not exactly."

You tapped your foot. "I'm waiting." 

"It's a long story Y/N please."

"Tell me why you told me you were dying last year!" You almost shout. 

"Because I was." He turned to you, sympathy in his eyes. 

"Here you are, alive and well-"

"You won't believe me!" He shouts back. 

"I sure as hell won't unless you start talking" He seemed taken aback. As though something you said had gotten to him. "Dean-?"

He looked you straight in the eyes. "My mother was killed by a demon when I was young, my brother was infected with demon blood, my dad taught us to hunt demons and I grew up doing it. My father died to bring me back to life, my brother was dying and I sold my soul to be with him, thats when I came to you, during the year I had." He paused to assess your reaction which was, slightly more than confused. "I went to hell for four months." His voice was gruff. "An angel saved me and now I'm here." He held out his arms for a hug. 

You backed away. "You're crazy." You say softly. 

"I'm not crazy." He steps closer. 

"Get away from me and my children!" You shout. 

"Y/N!" Dean screams and you freeze in place. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You asked for he truth and I told you. I know I sound crazy, but I love you Y/N. I love you wit all my heart. And I love Dean and James and I wish I could've stayed but I couldn't. And I can't now either. You'd be killed all of you. But I promise Y/N- I promise-"

"Please." You step closer to him. "Don't make any promises that you can't keep." You rest your hand on his cheek. 

He places his hand on top of yours. "I love you." His face is full of fear and sadness. 

"Dean, please, just stay." You feel tears coming to your eyes. "I'm so alone."

"I feel alone too." His voice shook. "Y/N I can't stay. I love you too much."

"Please." You wrap your arms around him in a tight embrace. "Don't go."

"Y/N" he pets your head softly. "I have to-"

"No." You mumble into his shoulder. "No."

He lifts your chin up and kisses you gently. His eyes too are filled with a. Collection of tears. "If I could I would."

"No." You mumble. "I believe you. I believe all of it now stay."

"I can't!" He protests, moving his hands to rub up and down your back. You sob soflty into his bare chest. 

"Dean." You mutter. "I love you."

"I know." He mumbled. "Y/N I- I wish I could go back to high school and I wish I wouldn't've left you and I wish I could stay here now but it's impossible."

"Dean you say you hunt these things, so if something comes why can't you protect us?" You ask as he runs his thumb under your eye wiping away a few tears. 

"I can't. My dad and my brother both lost their love because of these monsters, and I can't lose you." 

"Dean-"

He gently pushed you away and kissed your forehead before walking over to the boys and kissing both of them. "I'll keep in touch." He spoke in a monotone voice, you would tell he was holding back tears. "I'll be back. I promise just wait for me." 

"I love you Dean!" You ran into his arms and hugged him tight before he could make it to the door. 

"I love you too Y/N." He held you back. "I have to go." He kissed you gently. 

"I'll wait." You call out from the doorway "just make sure to come back."

"I promise." We're the last words he said before running off. 

Youshut the door gently and watched through the kitchen window as Dean climbed into his impala and sat there for a moment, with his head in his hands. He shook. He was crying. You wiped your own tears and walked back to your sons. "He'll be back." You smile. "I know he will." 

James hold out his arms and open and closes his fists. You pick him up and bounce him gently. He grabs at Deans shirt that you are still wearing. You hold him tight and rock him to sleep, wishing Dean would someday to the same to you. The shirt smelled exactly like him. You hurried your nose in it and let he last few tears fall from your eyes. His last words ringing through your head. _I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering if I should rewrite this series less sex based, leave an opinion in the comments.


End file.
